The present invention relates generally to the field of route identification, and more specifically to identifying a route according to previously recorded video content.
Route identification has become a common application of many computer systems. Dedicated GPS systems can provide a user with multiple paths between two user selected points, and computer systems such as smartphones and tablets are incorporating the same technology to allow users constant access to such features. The ability to identify possible routes can save a user valuable time when trying to travel from place to place. In some instances, a user may be interested in taking the fastest path as determined by a GPS device. In other cases, a user may have a particular interest in traveling via an exact path he or she has taken before.